Ben (Talking Tom and Friends)
Ben is one of the main characters in Talking Tom and Friends and was the second character introduced through the Talking Friends mobile apps franchise by Outfit7. Personality Ben is a chemist in Talking Friends, and does not seem to have any relation to computing in the original series. However, in Talking Tom and Friends, he is still skilled in mathematics, but is also a computer programmer. He also reacts quite rashly when someone damages his things, but is quite friendly. Appearance Ben is a brown/tan dog, possibly a Bernedoodle, who, similar to Tom, doesn't wear any clothes. Family * Ben`s Mom - mother. Voice Actors *James Adomian Notes * He is right-handed. * In A Secret Worth Keeping, it is revealed that he is not good at keeping secrets. * His favorite movie is "Science the Movie". * His favorite type of ice cream is strawberry ice cream, the same as Angela's. * Ben's love interest and current girlfriend is Xenon. * Ben is 22. Inventions Ray-Ray Ray Ray is App who that used bursts of microwaves to locate people nearby named Ray. * Created by: Ben * Appeared in: The Audition * Status: Works Cook my Salmon Is the app that makes your phone so hot and it can cook salmon. * Created by: Tom * Appeared in: The Audition * Status: Works Shockingly Secure Anti-theft App Is a app who shocks any hackers, actually it works, Tom accidentally touch that app, get shocked and lose his voice, CEO (Carl) touched that app and get shocked too, but not only did he lose his voice, he also fainted. * Created by: Ben * Appeared in: Untalking Tom and A Secret Worth Keeping (in TV Screen) * Status: Works, but dangerous Gilbert A Evil Talking Computer who atends an Friendly Customer Service, but it failed and he don't understand friendship (listen to Angela) and tried to harm Tom, Ben and Angela. * Created by: Gil and Bert (First invention which is not created by Tom and Ben) * Reprogrammed by: Ben * Appeared in: Friendly Customer Service and A Secret Worth Keeping (in TV Screen) * Status: Works but failed Future Tron 6000 It is a program that can see anything from the future. Things happen when the future is attempted to be changed. * Created by: Ben * Appeared in: Future Tron * Status: Broken (Tom broke The Future Tron 6000 because Hank was seen to be married to Angela.) Sing-like-an-Pro App Is a App who can sing like any voice who breaks cups, they reprogrammed and made it for hyponizing any peoples * Created by: Ben * Reprogrammed by: Ben * Appeared in: Assertive App * Status: Works but broken Infinite Closet Is an app with every scarf you can possibly imagine, when any person wears it, the amount of scarfs will Increase * Created by: Ben * Appeared in: Angela's Scarf * Status: Works Flappy Tom This is a mobile app which is an Flappy Bird clone but with Tom , who breaks the record without getting losing you will be popular at all... * Created by: Tom * Appeared in: Ben's High Score, The Contest, and Poker Face (mentioned by Ginger) * Status: Works 'Note:'It is also based on one of the mini games in My Talking Tom, Flappy tom. CashKicker Is a app who have easy way to get Money Free by making video too important and awesome to you want. * Created by: Possibly unnamed person * Appeared in: Hank the Millionaire * Status: Works but no one care Total TV Immersion Is a app who you can press that and make your life in TV but with all black and white, and scary things will happen. * Created by: Ben * Appeared in: App-y Halloween! * Status: Works Gain-A-Tron Is a app who can grow your size and decrease your size. * Created by: Ben * Appeared in: Big Ben * Status: Works but broken Germ Positioning System Is a app who locates any germs without using that finder, and too can teleport (maybe grow) any germs in location, it tested on Jeremy * Created by: Ben * Appeared in: The Germinator * Status: Works Watermelon Launcher Is Invention who throws Watermelon without needing hands, but army to throw watermelon, Ginger and Hank uses it to play * Created by: Ben * Appeared in: Ping Pong Wizard * Status: Works Hecklematic Is a app mentioned by Tom * Created by: Unknown * Appeared in: Angela's Heckler (mentioned) * Status: Unknown Robot Voice Is a app who your voice can talk like an Robot. Just a present for Santa * Created by: Elves * Appeared in: Angela's Heckler * Status: Works Shake-App Is a App who you can shake a Milk Shake and drink it virtually. * Created by: Tom * Appeared in: CEO in Trouble * Status: Works Hat Lamp TV Is invention who you put that thing in TV to make it better * Created by: Hank (Second invention to not be made by Tom and Ben) * Appeared in: The Perfect Roommate * Status: Works Perfect Day Virtual Reality Simulator Is a invention who you will simulate the day and make any things who don't exist happens (invisible aliens and hat what tom are making) * Created by: Ben * Appeared in: The Perfect Day and Heatwave * Status: Works but broken (Later fixed in Heatwave) Sea Captain Simulator Is a app who you can simulate the Pirate Life. * Created by: Tom and Ben * Appeared in: Ghost Pirate Hunting and Embrassing Memories * Status: Failed, half work (Ben's Computer is destroyed) Jetpack Is a inventions who you can fly with Jetpack, Rocket more Backpack is Jetpack * Created by: Ben * Appeared in: Jetpack Ninja and A Secret Worth Keeping (in TV Screen) * Status: Works but failed (Due to Jetpack fuel) FastaPic Is a dangerous app who you can take photos and gain friends, if you reach 1,000,000 Friends, you will stuck here in phone and don't come back anymore * Created by: Unnamed person * Appeared in: Online Romance * Status: Works but this is dangerous! Boomerang Is a Talking Alive Phone who you can take care of that phone every day and hours, stay away of problems and etc. And he calls any person "Dad" and "Daddy, "Mom" and "Mommy" when you own this and create him * Created by: Ben * Appeared in: Daddy Ben and Garage Feast Day * Status: Works (Boomerang's life has over in 4 hours later when he trys to upgrade into Young Adult Mode) More coming Soon! Category:Characters Category:Dogs Category:Male Characters Category:Talking Tom and Friends Category:Talking Friends Category:Main Characters Category:Adults Category:Talking Friends Characters Category:Talking Tom and Friends Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Villains Category:Nerds Category:Non-Humans Category:Ben's family Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-heroes